Ton
A ton, metric ton or tonne is a unit of mass and occasionally of energy. It is equal to 1 megagram ( = 1000 kilograms). :Several of the references below are explicit uses of the S.I. metric unit. Otherwise it is not impossible that what is used is the US/Imperial unit ( = 2000 pounds). Units of mass * A Rectyne monopod can weigh as much as 2 tons. ( ) * A humpback whale consumes "2 tons of shrimp per day." ( ) * In 2268, Deep Space K-7 had 2 tons of quadrotriticale in its silos, on hold for Sherman's Planet. ( ) * The captain's yacht of the carried 7 tons of ultritium explosives in 2375 ( ). * The cave-in caused in the caverns by the Son'a on the Ba'ku planet had almost 4 metric tons of rock blocking the entryway. ( ) * Prior to its destruction, the Bok'Nor delivered 14 metric tons of golside ore to the Regulon system. ( ) * A single humpback whale has a mass of "about 40 tons." ( ) * Fort Knox stored over 50 metric tons of gold prior to the 22nd century. ( ) * Vosk demanded 86 tons of aluminum plating and 170 tons of carbon steel from his Nazi allies. ( ) * The Ares IV had a mass of 92 metric tons. ( ) * The Vidiian asteroid discovered by Voyager contained "anywhere from 500 to 1,000 metric tons of dilithium. ( ) * In 2373, Voyager discovered a gallicite vein with "a yield of nearly a kiloton; enough to completely refit the ship's warp coils." ( ) * Balok's cube had a mass of "about 2,000 metric tons." ( ) * Two Bolian freighters carried several thousand tons of selenium and rhodium nitrite when they disappeared near the Badlands in 2373. ( ) * The Ferengi market price of 2,000 tons of Kohlanese barley was 182 bars of gold-pressed latinum in 2371. ( ) * The had a 2 kiloton supply of kemacite ore. ( ) * The Xepolite freighter commanded by Drofo Awa claimed to have 5 kilotons of Regrean wheat husks in his cargo hold. ( ) * Voyager retrieved 8 kilotons of debris from the Borg probe, mostly fragments of its hull. ( ) * The Quarren facility was capable of producing 8,000 metric tons of tylium per second at 94% thermal efficiency. ( ) * The Balok's pilot vessel had a "mass, a little under 11,000 metric tons." ( ) * Terok Nor processed about 20,000 tons of uridium each day. ( ) * A Y class freighter can haul at least 20 kilotons. ( ) * A J class freighter can haul at least 30 kilotons. ( ) * An starship has a mass of 700,000 metric tons. ( ) * A starship has a mass of almost 1 million tons. ( ) * The freighter Tezra "could haul 1 million metric tons at warp 4.5." ( ) * A Borg scout ship had a mass of 2.5 million metric tons. ( ) * Penk's starship had a mass of 5 million metric tons. ( ) Units of energy A ton is also a way of indicating the energy released by an explosion of one metric ton of TNT - 4.184 gigajoules. In the 20th century nuclear weapons were graded by megatonnage - by the millions of megagrams of TNT they equalled. * 250 tons was yield of the thermokinetic explosion produced by Romulan tricobalt mines used in the 22nd century. ( ) * A fusion explosion of 97.835 megatons will result if the impulse engine of a Constitution-class starship is overloaded. ( ) External links * * * de:Metrische Tonne Category:Measurements